Popularization of elevators brings convenience to people's life, meanwhile, it also increases attention on safety of the elevator.
It specifies in the national standard that: horizontal distance between the inner surface of elevator well and the edge of car sill, car door frame or sliding door nearest to the door shall not be more than 0.15 m; in case that the car is equipped with a mechanically locked door and the lock is openable in an unlocking area of landing door only, except in special circumstances, running of the elevator shall be automatically determined by locking of the car door; locking of the car door shall be proved by an electrical safety device, and the distance mentioned above is not limited.
To meet requirements of the national standard, generally the prior art adds a protecting wall on the inner surface of the well or mounts an independent car door lock, so as to avoid danger if passengers open the car door to escape without understanding right escape means in advance in case of elevator accident.
However, it is relatively high in cost and long in elevator installation period to mount a protecting wall on the inner surface of the well; while, to mount an independent car door lock, it shall set unlocking blades on each floor and precisely turn the car door lock and the unlock blade on each floor when mounting the elevator, so that the car door lock can be accurately opened by the unlocking blade on each floor, but deviation is inevitable when the car move up and down in case that the floor is too high, which will enhance difficulty of mounting the unlocking blade on each floor and greatly improve failure rate of the car door lock.
According to the prior art, for door knives and car door locks of most elevators are respectively arranged, the door knives and the car door locks shall be debugged in a cooperative manner, which is not only low in efficiency but also results in increase in failure rate.
As for the invention application with publication number as 101117870 and named as an elevator car door lock, the structure is as follows: a lock base frame is fixedly connected to a door motor base frame; a guide rod is arranged on the lock base frame; a sliding base and a compressed spring are arranged on the guide rod; a lock hook component is hinged on the sliding base; a collision block is arranged below the lock hook component; a subordinate lock hook is fixedly arranged on a door motor hanging plate; an unlocking blade is arranged on a landing door base plate in an unlocking region. The patent has the disadvantages that the door knife and the car door lock are respectively arranged and shall be mounted and debugged in a cooperative manner, which is not only low in efficiency but also results in increase in failure rate.